


Helix

by Corvueros



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Big dick Din baby, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Every time I opened this document I was absolutely cooked and it shows, F/M, Female reciving oral, Fingering, I have no other excuse, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Reader is a drug dealer lmao, Recreational Drug Use, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Smut, Substance Abuse, Y'all remember that one pedro tweet, i took that mf and ran, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvueros/pseuds/Corvueros
Summary: How you managed to rope the Mandalorian into this was beyond you.But Maker be damned if you weren’t going to have a little fun with it.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Mando/reader, Mando/you, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 22
Kudos: 250





	Helix

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah uhh Your Honor I would like to plead guilty for the crimes I have committed and request none of my family members be held accountable for the weight of my sins.  
> Talk to my over on tumblr @Corvueros

It was an ungodly hour. 

Which in itself wasn’t a big deal but Din couldn’t shake the feeling of being deadset between someone's crosshairs when he finally sat still in the vacant hanger. The hushed conversation happening right outside his ship wasn’t helping either. 

Din’s hand went to his helmet first and blaster second. His fingers creaked as he unlatched them from the armrests he’d been clenching too tightly. It wasn’t comfortable, but neither was the pitiful cot he called a bed, sitting abandoned in the hull. He’d been dozing, trying to relax enough to fall dead to the world but, being so close to the strangers parked next to him left him feeling claustrophobic. The voices outside were just enough to have him jolting awake. 

“-12 grams was too much last time also, got anything a bit softer on the draw? Ah, speak of tha-” Just another deal taking place in the dead of night, as any respectable drug dealer would have it. 

Nothing bad had happened yet, but that didn’t ease the way his skin crawled every time the ships around him whirred to life. Ignore the fact he's parked for free- in a completely private hanger. 

Another one of those weird perks when it came to traveling with you, he'd discovered. 

_However._

“Like I said, she rented the room and Khan-you remember Khan right?” A female let out a familiar chuckle, “always jumpin’ the gun about shit he doesn’t need to go sticking his nose into.” 

Your voice was muffled by the _Crest’s_ thick durasteel walls and Din felt himself release a puff of air he didn’t know he was holding. It was just you, doing...whatever it is you do. 

Din was already used to his partner up late at night. Ever the night owl, you’d reminded him charmingly that the day doesn’t end when the suns go down. 

“Anyway, made a big production about it but scampered off after an hour of chewing me out,” You said again, “Haven’t seen the poor bastard since.” He could just _hear_ the over dramatic sigh in your voice. 

Din freely rolled his eyes as his helmet was brought over his head.

You never struck him as unorganized or reckless. However, you also never struck him as someone who could pass up a payday. Even at, what was it? Three in the morning? 

He knew he didn’t _have_ to go and see for himself, but if he was being honest, he knew you’d rather be anywhere else at this time of night. More often than not, your company ran very chatty; he’d never seen someone talk so much but say so little before interacting with your associates. You didn’t seem to mind in the moment but the power naps you take say otherwise. 

By the time Din approached the ramp you were talking again, your tone was light and friendly but that wasn’t saying much. You’ve chatted up bounty hunters ready to put a bullet in your skull like you had known each other for years just to strike a deal.

_'Plenty certified’_ you had purred cheerily at the Rodian who severely disagreed with whatever bargain you tried to rope him into. 

_Certified dumbass_ he’d recalled a little too fondly when you had looked up at him from your place against the wall, a bullet hole inches from your head. 

The ramp opened and the conversation abruptly stopped. 

Outside the _Crest_ , you and your older Togruta companion had crowded the ramp and leg of your ship, parked snuggly against the _Razor Crest_ . You were lent comfortably over a railing, your riveting conversation halting when you spotted the Mandalorian shuffling down the ramp of the _Crest._

“Mando! My friend, we didn’t wake you did we?” your smile was far too blinding for the time of night. Or day. He couldn’t tell if you were grateful for the interruption as your relaxed smile stayed steadily upon your face in front of your guest, who honestly looked a little pale. Regardless, he wanted to give you an out if you needed one. 

He didn’t answer you, instead, casually stepping down off the ramp and closing it behind him. By the small package in one hand and credits in another, . Din closed the distance and stalked onto the ramp of the smaller cargo ship, brushing past you. If you were going to keep him up, might as well steal one of your beds in the process. 

“Well now, it's been a pleasure my friend but alas, the missus gets grumpy if I’m home too late.” you chuckled good-naturedly, making a show of playfully nudging Din’s arm with your shoulder as you moved onto the ramp next to him. He shook his head, and went inside without another word as the Togruta laughed heartily, patting your arm warmly before shuffling off down the corridor of ships. 

Din vaugly heard you rattle off something stupid about doing bussiness with him before hurridly chasing him up the ramp and noisly shutting it behind you. 

“Was it really that bad?” you called from behind him, untangling your rifle from your shoulders and tossing off your jacket into the cargo crates stacked along the walls. 

“No,” Din eased himself down onto a spare cargo crate, “but it’s late and we got a job to do tomorrow.” 

Din’s eyes still felt heavy with sleep behind his helmet, urging him to go back to blissful unconsciousness with the reminder he had to go in a few more hours.

“ _You_ have a job to do, I never said I was coming with.” You disappeared into a mess of monitors and wires. 

“Got something better to do?” He grumbled, which you subsequently ignored in favor of engaging your ship’s security protocol. The old freighter heaved as its reinforced steel locked down, the lights of the monitors dimming briefly and humming loudly. You, ever the poster child for mechanical care, knocked your boot against the ancient processor and the humming grinded to a halt.

“ _Anyway_ , thank you,” you say, bypassing him completely and busying yourself with your datapad, “Tulaar is a bit of a windbag- bless his older-than-dirt heart.” 

Din shook his head lightly, he’d never not be baffled at some of the bullshit that streamlined out of your mouth.

“Did it at least go well?” Din asked after the whirring dampened.

With everything locked up tightly, you strolled around the corner with a small, sleepy sigh. The smile you wore twisted his gut and heightened his pulse. Smile might not be the right word for it, it was more like a smirk with none of the malice. 

“Marvelously,” you pulled the same small package out of your pocket and placed your newly-acquired credits on a short table. 

“Lothal sees a lot of trade,” you stated simply and eased yourself down across from Din, “trade of a more…” your nose scrunched as you tried to find more delicate words, “unsanctioned kind.” 

“Contraband.” Din sassily corrects. 

“I prefer unlicensed, if you will.” 

Din snorts, the sound coming out harshly through the vocoder. It was no secret to Din that you are a spice trader. You hid it rather well for the first few months but stopped bothering almost instantly.

He’d walked into a fair share of your affairs while on jobs together, even accompanied you on a few occasions. You’ve told him, gently at first, that he scared away your business but continued to take him along with you anyway. You’d never admit it but it was nice not reviving any of the back talk you’d normally encounter when Mando tagged along. 

That being said, he’s only seen you actually use any kind of spice on a few occasions. Mostly after particularly strenuous jobs, ones that left you both aching and sore. He didn’t mind it, he's done his fair share of spice in the past but for the most part he seemed uninterested. You never asked him to join you for obvious reasons but, you had ways around it. 

You had begun to unwrap the simple box, it was no bigger than your palm, pulling the cover off to reveal the pre-rolled joint nestled within. You pulled it out gently and held it up between two fingers as you discarded the box. 

“Places like Lothal tend to attract some of the more seasoned vendors, along with their premiums.” You twirled it in between your fingers absentmindedly. 

“Premiums?” Din admittedly, had no idea what kind of spice this was. It was more red, pink even, under the neon lights in the hanger. 

“One of my clients genetically alters his spice to cater to different,” you at least still had the shame to act like what you did wasn’t illegal, “markets and such.” 

Brushing past the technicalities before Din could jump at the chance to call you on your bullshit, “Sent along this little gift before we close the deal tomorrow.” You openly admire the joint between your fingers with enough care that Din was left feeling a little jealous. A lot of the things you talked about on the occasions when you took him along on your ventures flew right over his head; and something told him that might have been for the best. He instead took to watching the people gathered around to ‘ooh’ and ‘ahh’ at your wares, naturally he assumed they were luxury. Luxuries he could never afford himself before he ran with you. He’d watch government officials shmooze their way to your end of the cantina and leave out the back doors, all the while turning a blind eye when discussing the legality of your trade. All for a high that lasts long enough to distract them from the stress of their own wealth. 

“What is it?” He asked. 

You gave a half-hearted shug, “Some strain from Endor, I think, I didn’t pay much attention truthfully.” You drawled, your smile wicked in the low hanging lights of the hull as your eyes met his behind the helmet. 

Your answer did nothing to instill any confidence, “Can you trust this client of yours?” 

“Without a doubt.” your voice was confident and dismissed his concern easily. You seemed to pause for a spell and Din could see the gears turning in your head. 

“Have you ever tired spice?” 

Din answered truthfully and nodded, “Used to, not so much anymore.” and left it at that. He ran with a crowd that practically abused every drug in the galaxy, not a time he regarded fondly. 

You nodded in return, a saccharine grin gracing your features as you made your way to the door leading further into the craft. Silently, you offered him the joint from your place in the doorway. You hid it well, behind your curling lips, but there was a silent question in your pause. 

And maybe it was how late it was, or how your bright eyes invited him closer with endless patience, but Din didn’t stand a chance. 

Maybe, like the greased-pocketed politicians, he could also turn a blind eye to pranksters like you traipsing around his orbit.

**  
  
**

* * *

**  
  
  
**

Din lowered himself into a low lounge chair, that was most definitely a pile of pillows, as you ambled around the room. Part of him tried to reason that he should be back on the _Razor Crest_ by now, off Lothal and in another star system and yet, here he was. Because of course you invited him to stay with you for a day or two. And what was he gonna do? Say no? 

_“You’re leaving now? Relax, Mando, take a day off.”_ You had reasoned with him sometime last year. So he stays put, has the best sleep of his life and then takes off again.

He tried to bring up the fact he had a job to do but you just waved his needless worry away, reasoning that you’d cover fuel if he stayed another day. And, like every other time, that was all the persuasion he needed. 

You plopped down next to him when he broke out of his thoughts. You had closed and tinted the windows looking out over the hanger and sealed the room shut before coming over. Leaning over, you searched the small drawer for something you’d picked up for just the occasion. Truthfully, you’d come across it months ago at some random bazaar and bought it on sight. It was a topical patch with enough spice infused it could give the user a contact high. You never really had a reason to buy such a thing until now, but you were hoping the opportunity would arise where you could give your companion a little siesta from having a stick shoved up his ass for so long.

Regardless: to anyone thinking you couldn’t just hotbox the whole room obviously doesn’t know you well enough. 

You toss the patch in his lap, “Put that on your wrist.” You said simply, leaning down to undo the laces of your boot. By the time you had toed off your boots, Mando had already slipped his glove back on and secured it in place with the patch firmly attached to the inside of his wrist. Normally he’d take issue with someone tossing a random narcotic in his lap but he found he didn’t care _that_ much when it was you. 

Again, one of the odd developments he’s come to expect when traveling with you. 

“If you want to stop, let me know,” You say, a note of seriousness he doesn’t hear often in your voice, and leaned towards him, “No harm no foul.”

You sparked the end and inhaled deeply and Din could hardly focus on anything else but the gentle rise of your chest. a ghost of a smile still on your lips as you finished your drag. Lightly, so that he wouldn’t have felt it if he wasn’t already watching your every move, you grasped the fabric covering his arm and gently eased him closer. He followed immediately and you pulled him close enough that your forehead brushed against his, exhaling.

The ivory smoke curled sweetly around the lower part of his helmet, softening the sharp edges and slopes. Din inhaled in kind, taking in the warm nutmeg tasting smoke. You were pleased it worked as well as it did as you watched the milky smoke disappear beneath the helmet. You released his shirt and sat back slightly to take a second drag. You justify yourself, saying it had been a long day and that this was well deserved. You ignored the fact that all you did was chat some people up in favor of basking in the feeling of the spice loosening the muscles in your shoulders. 

You hummed softly as you exhaled in his direction, “Good to see Dutch hasn’t lost his touch,” you muse, cradling the smoldering joint as you glanced at Din, “Still doin’ alright?” 

He nodded and made a noise of agreement, it tasted somehow sweet and Din didn’t find himself disgusted by the burning taste spice usually had. 

“Tastes better.” He reasoned, resting his arm up and over the edge of the chair. The closeness should have made him queasy but he found himself leaning in when you tucked yourself comfortably beside him.

You chuckled in agreement, “This is nicer stuff, not like the shit you get off the streets.” your tone was teasing and so were your eyes. Din found himself agreeing wholeheartedly- he couldn’t even call this the same drug he tried years before. 

Din could feel the spice in his veins and it felt vastly different from all the humid, dark backrooms he found himself in the last time he’d gotten jacked. Well, it was nice when the other people in the room didn’t possibly want you dead. He’d count his blessings later. 

“Patch kick in?” You exhaled again, looking over at him. He nodded, already feeling the knots in his back, slowly but surely, unwinding. It’d been long enough since the last time spice had run its course through his veins that the haze closed in pretty quickly. The haze isn’t overwhelming and nor is your presence he finds with relief. He draws in closer automatically as you exhale and lets the warmth soak into his bones.

A sharp pang of heat races through his body as you pull away and push your hair up and out of your face. He quells it immediately. He couldn’t start this again, not now of all times. It took every inch of his self control _not_ to stare most days. 

You glanced at your companion, still in complete surprise that he actually agreed to this. He looks more relaxed than you’ve seen him in weeks, leaning back and arms splayed over the sides of the pillows around him. You silently thank the Maker for whatever you did to have the pleasure of seeing the Mandalorian without his shoulders around his ears.

You could feel yourself get warmer and warmer the long you stayed practically pressed against him. As intoxicating as it was, it was cruel to keep doing this to yourself. 

For nearly a year already, you've been dancing precariously around his boundaries and cracking open that unforgiving beskar steel. The result was incredibly rewarding and you could confidently say he’s been added to the list of people you’d take a blaster shot for. 

That being said: you’ve never wanted to fuck a man more. 

You’ve thought about it, more times than you’re willing to admit aloud. And everytime you’ve had to convince yourself to put a cork in it. 

The spice only kept reminding you of your close proximity to the man responsible for some of your darkest fantasies. 

_You can do this, it’s fine._ You could make it one more excruciating night without imaging just how ridiculously good his hands would feel digging into your skin. 

Din watched you pull away, watching your pupils dilate under the neon light that pierced through the hanger into the hazy hull of your beloved ship, catching on the thick plumes of smoke that slowly consume the room. The more heavy vapor hung in the air, the more Din could feel his self control slipping. 

He felt like one of your clients when you were in the mood to entertain, wrapped up in every meaningless, over-flourished word. You were a true salesman and a damn good one too, extending your reach into their personal lives and befriending many who visited regularly. Your smile was genuine and always a little lopsided when you were alone, and it was always enough to get him smiling with you. Din just about melted when, even when you were engrossed in conversation, you’d smile at him that same candied smile as your hand brushed over his under the table. It was all so delicate and he felt like the only person in the room each and every time. 

This time was no different and being under your watchful eye was immensely comforting to Din’s own surprise. The comfort embolden him to an extent, quelling the racing thoughts in his mind until only one remained. 

He wasn’t thinking. That much was obvious when he plucked the joint out of your hand. But something blindingly loud and selfish begged him to give and see just how far he could push you. 

You had spoken about his creed rarely, only asking to set times where you wouldn’t enter the hull or the lower levels of the ship to give him space to take off the helmet. It was incredibly thoughtful on your part considering you never questioned why you’ve never seen an inch of his skin. Every opportunity you had to get a glance at any part of him, you ever-so politely looked away and carried on like nothing was different. Even when you’d been nailed by a slugthrower months ago and he had to dig the bullet out of your leg. You had dutifully looked away and breathed hard through your nose as he ripped his gloves off and pushed his sleeves up to his elbows without a sparing thought. You had spoiled him enough for him to become dangerously comfortable. 

“Close your eyes.” 

Din was surprised at the levelness of his own voice considering he was seconds away from jumping out the nearest window. And if that didn’t do him in, then he was milliseconds away from blowing a gasket when you actually closed your eyes without question. For added effect on your part, you turned around to face the wall, too. 

What if you open your eyes? 

_Oh Maker, but what if you don't?_

Din paused for a beat before slowly reaching up with his free hand and pulling the helmet off. 

You knew he wasn’t thinking straight, even if he was, this was too far outside of what you knew was comfortable for him.You breathed deeply, trying to pull yourself together for both of your sakes. You wouldn’t let him do anything rash, not like this, but it was so hard not to want everything he was willing to give you. The closest you had been to him without the helmet on was when you had a whole door separating the two of you, nothing this _close._

_“I’ll be in the cockpit if you need anything_ ,” is what you should have said, _“Feel free to finish that._ ” is what you wanted to say but instead-

“I’ll stay like this,” your voice came out far raspier than you intended, “If you wanted me to.”

He wanted to lie and say this was the first time he’d thought about doing this; that this was the first time he'd ever thought about putting it all on the line when all you could do was open your eyes and his whole livelihood would be ruined. Din had to think it was too good to be true. That you’d eventually get curious and want more than what he could give you. But at every opportunity, you never did. Din knew why he felt the need to push you, and he felt the guilt about goading you on like this but he had to know. He had to see for himself what he never thought could be an option for someone like him. 

“Would you?” He could have asked you to launch yourself into wild space and your answer would have still been the same. 

“Of course.” you half whispered it, eyes blissfully closed. 

_Of course_ you say, like he shouldn’t even have questioned it. 

And you did. You crossed your legs and got comfortable right there with your back to him. He could feel the tension leave his shoulders as the seconds ticked by and you still hadn’t made any move to turn around. He inhaled shakily, not daring to take his eyes off you. It was so much different than watching you through the one-way glass, you felt closer and more vibrant in the neon lights streaking through the room. 

_“Of course.”_ It echoed in his head and he’s moving closer, reaching leisurely over your shoulder to pass the joint back to you. 

You felt him behind you, finally close enough to lightly lean on as the joint was pressed back into your hands. You had no real desire to see his face but the importance of the occasion was not lost on you. His trust and comfort were worth their weight in gold and the last thing you wanted was for him to withdraw from your affections like he used to. You grounded yourself with the burn in your throat as the joint got smaller and smaller. You tried the focus on something else, anything, to ease your pulse from the way it was violently pumping under your skin. 

You held the joint out to the general direction of his hand and couldn’t stop the sharp inhale when your fingers met bare skin as he plucked the joint from your hand. 

Your resolve practically _threw_ itself out the window. 

You pray that he doesn’t notice the way you stiffen. You immediately bring your hand back down to your lap

He doesn’t miss it. Nor the quiet sigh that unintentionally leaves your lips. The worn leather was shed and laid on the floor by his boots. He promptly smothers the desire to chase your hand by inhaling deeply, distracted by the burn that spreads in his veins. 

But it lingered, the need to reach out. His fingers brushed your hair off your shoulder, eyes glued to the juncture of your throat before he fully grasped what he was doing. Your response was immediate, leaning into his side. The simple affection felt different this time, heavier and thick like the smoke hanging in the room. For someone who almost shot you in the foot the first time you thoughtlessly grabbed his arm in passing, he’d come a shockingly long way. Part of you was terrified he’d take the next one-way flight out if you ever tried to jump his bones, but he’d warmed up to you _so much_ and it’d made you uselessly hopeful. But this- this was different and the last thing you wanted was to feel like you’d be taking advantage of him. 

You’d rather him come to you sober as the day he was born, begging you to finally touch him and- you..you were getting carried away. 

You wanted to say something, anything. That’s something that you excel at any other time you’re in his presence. But now, any and all words are failing you. You- you’ve got this. You can suffer through _one more-_

Mando reached over your shoulder again, letting his arm rest on it as he passed the joint back. The smoke from his exhale shifted your hair and a shiver ran up your spine because he was so, so _close-_

You could feel his warm breath on your neck before you realised what was happening. 

“Wait.” You murmured quietly, your own voice betraying you as it shook. 

Mando pulled away immediately and you hated yourself for losing his warmth against your back but you couldn’t let this keep going. 

“I- sorry, I thought this was…” You don’t hear Mando stumble around his words often and guilt stabbed you in the gut. 

“No, no,” you soothed him and reached blindly to where you thought his leg was resting and ran you thumb lovingly along the seam there, “You’re fine, believe me- I just..” The words are hard to find and the guilt was a sharp pang. A guilt for putting him in this situation and guilt for wanting him all the same. 

Fighting the urge to pinch the bridge of your nose, you curse your lack of willpower when it comes to the Mandalorian. Anyone else, you wouldn’t give two shits about crawling into bed with blitzed. But Mando isn’t _anyone else_. Not to you. 

“I don’t want you jumping into this without…” Your hand came up to fuss with your hair, “...without, you know, thinking this through.” You finish, a sigh heaving its way out of your chest. It might kill you to find out if he regretted it in the morning and you’d be back to square one. 

Din was silent and rigid behind you and you floundered. You can feel your face heating rapidly as your brain tried to reconcile with the blunder. 

“Save the theatrics for someone special, yeah?” Your chuckle was as soft as your smile as you moved your hand away from him. Humor was always your friend in times like these and it was familiar for you, safe, to banter with him. You knew you meant every word of it, even if it was a shameless line. 

You made your move to leave, the blunt long forgotten and unlit as you passed it back to him, “I’ll be in the cockpit if you need me.” You wanted to leave before he noticed that your fingers were trembling. 

His hands were on your shoulders before you could blink. 

“Wait wait,” It came out rushed but Din was grasping at what to do, “Stay.” 

He was struggling to wrap his mouth around words. But he figured ‘ _I’ve been wanting to fuck you for months’_ wasn’t going to make the cut. 

“I uh,” how should he put this, “I’ve thought about it before, this-this isn’t new” He swallowed hard on a humorless chuckle. Din really wasn’t good with words. 

You wheeze.

You’re trying to tell yourself it's the spice. It can’t be anything other than the spice, right? His hands lightly squeeze from their place on your shoulders before pulling away. But not before dragging partway down your arms and, suddenly, you are having a very hard time breathing. 

He spoke again before you could finish gaping, “Listen, if I got the wrong idea that's fine but,” he trailed off, already ready to forget this whole thing and pretend this never happened. 

“I just thought it… maybe, wasn’t just me.” He finished softly. So soft you almost couldn’t hear him. He was ready to bet everything on the way he watched you stare at him sometimes. It was so gut-wrenchingly similar to the way you’d watch your one-night stands. He’d long dreamed of being the recipient of your heated gaze and when it finally happened it took everything in him to not shrivel up on the spot. He prayed he hadn’t misread the entire situation and fucked everything up. 

_Oh._

All the air was pushed out of your lungs at the admission. 

“N-no, it wasn’t just you.” It was all rushed out in one breath and made you want to bite your tongue. An unexpected wave of relief washed over you at the admission. It was incredibly reassuring that your admiring glances weren’t as one sided as you thought but your voice still shook slightly. 

Truthfully, you had no idea how to even approach him about it in the first place. This wasn’t someone you could have sauntered up to at some sleazy cantina and bought a drink for. No, the man had dug a bullet out of your skin before and you didn’t know how to deal with it. 

Your flirting had only begun with playful one-liners intended to rile him up, but now it had evolved into something that made you far softer than you were willing to admit. 

Behind you, Din’s breath audibly hitches and he’s close to you again. His hands immediately sought you out and with a cautiousness you didn’t expect. He was so gentle but the first brush of his fingers had you burning up, already flushed and chest fluttering nervously. Trying to get a handle on how this would actually work falls to the back of your mind within a humiliatingly short amount of time when he presses his searing mouth into your neck. 

You have to actively fight the whimper crawling up your throat as your grip on his arm turns bruising. Try as you might, you couldn’t control the sharp gasp you let escape melt into a quiet moan. You had always desperately chased away the fantasies where his lips would be on yours, knowing that it could very well never happen. But now, you cursed the fact he’d been hiding away from you for _so long-_

He’s ripped away like he's been burned, and you panic thinking you startled him but you keep yourself rooted to your place facing the wall, eyes shut.

His name dies on your lips as you hear him pacing the room behind you, your brows furrowing in confusion. 

“Wait wait- hold on,” His voice was still close but rushed as you hear him rummaging around, and before you can ask what the hell he was doing, he was behind you again. You feel his reach over your shoulders to hang something in front of your face, a rough fabric brushed your cheek and you opened your eyes. It was the pale, thick gauze you kept in the knapsack near the door for emergencies. 

_A blindfold._

“We don’t have to,” His voice was uncharacteristically hesitant, “I just-” His mouth struggled clumsily around the words.

You didn’t let him struggle for long when you tugged the cloth out of his hands and hastily fastened it around your eyes and behind your head, making a show of double knotting it. 

“I usually charge extra for this kind of dedication, Mando,” Your voice held zero sterness, “But I think I can make an exception this once.”

That laugh you adore so much rang close to your ear, sounding all the more endearing without the vocoder warping the melodic sound. He evened out the material around your eyes and your heart melted with the care he took in seeing it wasn’t too tight, “40\60 next puck.” His voice was soft as his lips found your temple sweetly. 

You just about melted where you stood, “Deal.”

He hadn’t even fully retracted his hands from the knot in the blindfold before you were spinning around on your heel to face him. Your hands immediately sought him out, mapping up the cool metal in the dark until you found purchase curling your hands against the cowl covered base of his neck. You could feel his exhale under your fingers before you were brought closer, pressed against his chest you could feel the cold beskar through your layers. Your fingers stalled in their pursuit when they brushed the underside of his jaw and, gods, you didn’t want to crowd him but you wanted nothing else but to cup his face and pepper it with kisses. 

“Can I…” You trailed off with a silent plea, your lips so tantalizingly close to his. He couldn’t take it anymore when he dipped down to crush his lips against yours. His hands grasped yours and pushed them up until your fingertips met the warmth of his cheeks. You aren't hesitant when you cup his face and pull him down. The kiss was breathtaking and _oh so worth the wait._

His cheeks were warm and rough with stubble you note as you warmly rubbed the pads of your thumbs against the hollow of his cheek. 

His high, broken whine had you dripping with arousal as you chased his kiss. He pulled away then, not straying far while you panted against each other. Your fingers greedily mapped the sides of his face and combed themselves through his hair, something devious compelled your fingers to tighten and lightly pull. You were instantly gratified by the small groan and dipped your head down to place the lightest of kisses against his jaw and down his neck. Blindfold be damned, you’d map out every inch of him in the dark. 

Your name left his lips in a choked gasp, like he was in pain, hands twisting in your shirt. 

“Is this alright?” your voice was barely over a whisper, hardly breaking away from the skin of his neck to speak properly. Maker, he was so _warm_. You fisted your hands against the thick wool of his cowl, desperately searching for any inch of skin previously denied. 

“Yes _yes”_ He rasped, your name sounded revenant falling from his lips. The warmth from your body is practically intoxicating and he feels like this can’t be real. That if he pushes into your skin too hard you’ll disappear and he’ll wake up from one of the best dreams he’s ever conjured, dozing in the cockpit.

Nothing he hasn’t done before but he thinks it might finally break him to wake up away from you. Having to push the image of your gorgeous curves out of his mind before he had to face you the next day. 

With his affirmation, you doubled your efforts. His train of thought was completely thrown as you teased the underside of his jaw with your teeth. 

A tug on his cowl had him following you backwards, towards the bed fit snugly on the opposite wall. It was surreal to think he was finally in your bed, something you’ve wanted desperately for months now. 

You knew your kiss was bruising as you settled yourself in his lap but couldn’t find any other way to express your unwarranted desperation. Mando met you with all that and more. Your outer layers were pushed away hastily, leaving you with a half unbuttoned shirt and a blush that could rival the neon lights outside. 

You pull away, chest already heaving as you bring your hands up to the metal clasps on his shoulders. You wanted everything he could give you, if he was willing to. 

“Will you let me?” Your voice was hardly a whisper against his lips, your fingers toying with the clasps. Din had already begun unlatching the thigh plates, nodding way too vigorously. 

The Mandalorian liked to say he was a patient man. But in this moment, he found he was quickly losing the patience he had so closely relied on. It was a matter of time after all; a matter of time before the hungry stares and close calls erupted into something devastating. But this was far more than he ever could have even hoped for. Having you, blindfolded in his lap, ready and waiting. It was all too much and it made his head swim. So he buried his racing thoughts, and buried himself in your skin. 

His mouth recaptured yours in a searing kiss while his hands crawled up to gently grasping your breast, his thumb running over the stiff peaks emerging from the soft cotton of your shirt. The heat of your skin only fueled his haze as he dipped his head down to take the stiff peaks into his hot mouth. Your hips twitched in his lap, grounding themselves slowly against him. A groan caught in his throat as your heat pressed purposefully against his aching length. You ground your hip down, rocking wantonly against his hardness in a pitiful attempt to quell the throbbing between your legs. Din’s fingers danced over the edge of your trousers before greedily dipping below your waistband and helped you wiggle out of them. Your pants hadn’t even hit the floor before his hand greedily disappeared into your panties, fingers gently skimming the seam of your pussy. You don’t even try to hold back the moan as it bursts from your lips, inhaling sharply as you finally, _finally,_ have him touching you where you’ve wanted him to for so long. 

“O-oh _fuck,_ ” Din whined loudly at the feeling of your wetness coating his fingers as he pushes deeper. His middle finger finds your throbbing clit easily and your head rolls back. You can’t find it in you to be ashamed about how you mewl for him or how your thighs part even wider around his own, you couldn’t focus on anything but the way he pants against the base of your throat and the overwhelming heat that roared to life in your core. 

Your arousal burned through you and you could feel yourself dripping wet, practically shaking at the intensity of being surrounded by his presence. The lightest brush of his soaked fingers sent shockwaves down your spine and had your core tightening down on nothing unbearably hard. It could be considered ridiculous how worked up you are but with every feather light touch you were falling further and further apart in his lap with nothing to ground yourself. Din pressed garbled praise against your ear between the messy kisses he pressed into your temple, trailing down to your lips where he captured them with a blissful sigh. 

Again, he felt like one of your clients, running his mouth incessantly and managing to say almost nothing of value in the process but he couldn’t stop. Not days before, you wouldn’t have believed that Mando- the man who barely said more than a sentence to you when you first met- would be here running his mouth when he played with your pussy. It was surreal.

His fingers swiped over your clit in tight circles and you dig your nails into his bare shoulders as you whimpered for him. 

“M- _Mando…_ ” you choked on his name, rushing to meet his messy kiss as you murmur wordless praise into his mouth. 

He cooed back to you, gushing about how good you felt and just how long he’d been waiting for the chance to feel you. His free arm locked around your hips and kept you still as he continued his merciless assault on your clit. 

His fingers follow the curve of you down to where you open, gathering your slick on his fingers before he’s pushing in. Dragging the entire length of his finger out, letting your catch on every ridge and joint, before slowly pushing back in. 

Under you, his cock throbbed eagerly and his head was clouded beyond reason. Gods, you were so _wet-_

He’s pulling out and running his finger back up your slick heat to rub steady circles on your clit. Din abruptly remembers the last him he thought about you, alone and in the dark, furiously fisting his cock. He had watched you pilot the _Razor Crest_ that day, that’s what did him in. Looking far too comfortable in _his_ captains chair, far too pretty against the steel haul of _his_ ship. 

He wanted nothing more in that moment than to drop to his knees and keep his head between your legs until they were shaking. His mind had supplemented the image of him between your thighs that night and he wanted- _needed_ to finally taste you. 

Your world spun in the dark and you were laying back against the plush surface of your mattress. He couldn’t stay away long and soon he was back in your arms, lips pressed bruisingly against your own.

“Please- can I please taste you?” He couldn’t even hide the beg in his voice nor how his cock twitched at the prospect of finally tasting you. 

Oh Maker he sounds so _eager._ You don’t even get the fucking chance to make any noise of approval before your thighs are parted and his heavy tongue is splitting open the seam of your pussy. You gasp raggedly and your hands practically fly down to his head as he drags his tongue through your folds at such an unhurried pace you almost cry.

Your gasp melts deliciously into a high moan as you card your fingers through his hair and he is taking your clit between his lips and so-tenderly suck at it. Your legs twitch and it's almost too much- too scalding and too overwhelming in the dark. Only in blissful unconsciousness have you let yourself dream about what it would be like to have his tongue driving you maddeningly close to release. You so desperately had pushed the fantasy away to the deepest and darkest corners of your mind that it only lingered in your dreams. 

Din’s fingers curl against your thighs before hauling them over his shoulders and dragging you impossibly closer to his searing hot mouth by your hips. He reached around, looping his arms around and effectively pinning your hips right where he wanted them. His tongue was brutalizing your clit with all the softness and care in the galaxy. Din had waited far too long for this moment to do anything besides take his time to properly explore every inch of the pussy he’d spent months mentally worshipping.

“Yes, **_yes_ **sweet girl, there we go...” He moans pathetically into your cunt, his tongue taking turns between circling your clit and dipping below and into your burning cunt, enthusiastically lapping at the wetness practically dripping down your thighs, “You taste so fucking good-” 

He shifts and is painfully reminded of his aching cock and how it's pressed against his stomach and the bed. He rocks against the soft sheets, desperate to ease the painful ache as he groans deep into your pussy. The vibration sends shock waves down your spine and suddenly, your orgasm spikes up so hard and fast you are _right_ on that edge. Your moans turn desperate and whiny against your explicit permission and you can’t do anything but twist your hands further in his hair. 

“A-ah fucking mhm.. _Mando-_ ” You heard yourself babble incoherently, trying to relearn enough Basic to attempt to warn your companion. 

Din’s hip dug down into the mattress as he smothered his groan into your heat, he just about fucking spilled hearing you call out his name like _that._ He throbbed hard and if he imagined real hard, he could almost hear the way you’d moan his real name. _Fuck,_ it was close enough.

Before he can even think about it, he’s sinking two, gloriously thick, fingers into your cunt again. 

Everything is pulled up tight and you do all you can to suppress the whimpering sob when white hot ecstasy erupts in your body. Your grip was punishing on his scalp as your legs shook with the force of your orgasm. The breath is stolen from your lungs completely, only the broken gasp of his name spilling out of your mouth. The darkness behind the blindfold flashed white and you could have sworn you saw every star in the galaxy. 

Mando’s ragged groan was barely heard over the sound of blood rushing to your head as he worked you steadily through it all. His fingers rocked in and out of you shallowly and tongue swirled gentle circles over your clit as he worked you through your orgasm. Before long, you jerk away from his velvety tongue on your clit and only then does he draw away. 

He’s already moving back up your body, hands running up your sides warmly. You tremble at the sensation, his lips start placing sloppy kisses at the base of your neck and working his way up to your jaw. 

You taste yourself in his searing kiss as your hands shakily reached down to paw rather incessantly at his trousers. You pull his cock free and your mouth practically waters.

He throbs hot and heavy in your hand and _holy shit_. You can’t even wrap your whole hand around his girth as you slowly pump his cock. Your heart stuttered and your pussy drooled as you tried to give yourself a pep talk and you prayed it didn’t show on your face when the heat of his cock teased your dripping folds. 

He, thankfully, doesn’t notice a thing; his eyes glued to the way your hand barely fit around his cock and the mear inches he is away from your gorgeous cunt. Din hears himself ground out a curse, it’s slurred and sounds far away in the hazey room. You feel like a dream, all wrapped up in the smoke still hanging in the air and neon light cascading through the windows. He watches you map your way around his body blindly, in the dark, all for him. Your trust in him, to blindfold you the very first time and to indulge him like you are; it did things to him. And his dick. 

The first stroke of his cock against your heat had him dizzy with want, hips jerking involuntarily. But a gentle but firm push on his shoulder had him pulling back immediately. A flash of worry crossed his features but you quickly followed him up, shifting up onto your knees and eased him back with a confident smile. 

You hushed him gently with a brief, heated kiss as you straddled him, albeit rather clumsily but you hoped your enthusiasm would make up for it. Your arousal was blistering as you grasped his cock and lined it up with your entrance. The head met your velvety folds and you were sure you were dripping down onto his cock. You may have been right from the absolutely wrecked noise you draw from the man beneath you.

The moment your folds touched his cock, his hands ruthlessly gripped handfuls of your ass and up your hips. His hands followed your hips as you sunk down onto the first few inches. You try your hardest to relax on his lap, taking him further into your warmth and feeling the Mandalorian’s grip turn bruising on your thighs. The stretch burned greatly as you worked yourself open for him, easing yourself up and down with each shallow movement of your hips.

You couldn’t stop the broken rush of air that entered your lungs, a whimpering cry tearing itself from your lips when his cock speared up into something devastating inside you. You are endlessly thankful for the blindfold as your eyes practically rolled to the back of your head and you could feel the sudden throbbing and tightening in your cunt around his cock. You pushed yourself down roughly onto the last few inches, fully seated in his lap. 

_God, don’t cum don’tcum-_

The physical effort to keep from screaming at how full you felt- _fucking hurt._ Your hips stuttered at you eased off his length again. You both moaned loudly at the feeling of every ridge and vein leaving your cunt before pushing back down. You gushed obscenely around him as his cock brushed past that same heavenly spot and you whined. 

“You feel so, _so_ fucking,” You praised into his mouth, your hips moving in small half strokes as you worked yourself open for him, “ _perfect_.” 

Your cry is swallowed by the Mandalorian as you grind down, in awe over how fucking phonominal he feels pressed up tight against your g-spot. Din’s hands grappled at your skin, clawing at your back hard enough that you’d surely have marks as he slanted his mouth up against yours. Your words had him gasping for air and canting his hip up, driving himself further into your cunt with a snarl. 

Mando tried to string together enough syllables to try and put words to what he was feeling but he can’t fucking focus when you clench down on his cock like that. He chokes when you start steadily fucking yourself down on his cock, already out of his mind with absolute bliss at the sight of you above him and the clenching heat around his cock. 

“S-Shit- _”_ Din groans, hips working up into you and he can’t stop the words as he thinks them, “Wh-Why didn’t we do this sooner-” His voice broke off into a high whine when your hips slammed back down, taking his whole length in one powerful stroke that had you both moaning. 

You let out the most beautiful, breathless laugh, “I was _a-ahh_ hoping you’d catch the hint eventually,” you voice jumped as Din’s hands dragged your hips down so deliciously slowly your legs shook. His hips pumped up into you so languidly slow each time you sunk down to meet him, the sweet burning consumed any and all thought as you rut against him. He thrusts into something sharp and hot inside you and you clamped down hard and wet around his cock, letting out a sobbing moan when the electricity dancing down your spine makes your legs shake.

“Yeah? _Fuck-k yes,_ right there?” He breathlessly babbled against the crook of your neck, driving up into harder than he really meant to. But your moan was immediately gratifying and emboldening and he drove his hips home harder and tangled his fingers of one hand into your hair, gripping the back of your neck. The air was punched out of your lungs swiftly and you could _hear_ how fucking wet you were. 

His fingers tightened on your thighs before you were being up-rooted, falling back onto the plush mattress with his cock still deep inside you.

It’s fucking debilitating when he crowds you, thrusting into your cunt with a rising ferocity that left you unable to inhale properly at the intensity. You cunt clenched wildly around him at the change of pace and you feel him move up over you, dragging your hips further into his lap and adjusting his angle until he’s feverishly thrusting **_down_ **into you and-

“You’re so- too good to me, _fuck me_ , you feel so fucking good.” Din chokes on his words at the devilish way your walls flutter around him and, Stars he knows he shouldn’t be so rough, but he can’t find it in him to go any slower. Not when your voice jumps higher and you make those sobbing little mewls that jump straight to his cock. Even in your overwhelming haze, you knew. You always knew deep down that the Mandalorian would fuck _hard._ You knew and you wouldn’t want anything else ever.

He’s babbling, incessantly and embarrassingly filthy. Chanting about how good you felt around him, how he'd been dreaming about finally sinking his cock into your pretty little pussy. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the way his dick moved in and out of you, watching how _good_ you were taking him. 

Your hand, the one that wasn’t busy clinging to his shoulder, knotted in the sheets with an almost bruising grip when he was fully seated inside you, a whine high in your throat. Din didn’t even feel himself move as he lowered himself to suck on the delicate skin on your throat, nor when he reached to untangle your hand from the sheet to hold onto him instead.

You don’t even get another five thrusts in before your orgasm is splintering through you and white flashes against the endless dark of the blindfold. Your clit cruelly untouched but your orgasm is snatched from your body embarrassingly fast. Your moan riding the fine line between the only name he’s only given you and an array of curses. You squeeze down hot and wet on his cock, each rough thrust only serving to draw out your pleasure.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ** _fuck_** ,” Din can’t breathe and his snarl catches loudly in his throat, “Oh-h angel- did you just cum? Shit _-_ ” You couldn’t even begin to catch your breath when he’s suddenly pounding into you, pushing into your heat impossibly fast as he roughly gripped any inch of skin he could see; anything to keep you in one place as he just fucking _hammers_ into you. 

Fingers curl cruelly around the back of your thigh, pushing it forward onto your chest as he keeps driving his length deeper into your aching pussy. Ruthless as he pounded into you, a palm flat on your tummy as he felt himself throbbing inside you. The pressure of his hand had you whining but he couldn’t hear you over the sound of his cock rocking wetly in and out of your pussy. Din knew he couldn’t last much longer, not with the way you are gripping his cock every time he fucks into you. The rest of the galaxy was dead to you and you couldn’t focus on anything but Mando absolutely shattering your world. 

Your body doesn’t get the chance to come down before you are clenching down on him again, already preparing for another wave of euphoria. The intensity brought tears to your eyes as you struggled to keep your head from floating away. You could do nothing besides just lay there and take his cock just how he was giving it to you. 

Above you, Mando gasps with your name following in its wake, “m’gonna _fuck_ \- “ His thrusts are jerky as he snarls into the open colum of your throat, “Wh-Where?” He grits out. 

Your hand is shooting down to grab his and dragging it over to the raised scar above your hip, a contraceptive implant. You hoped he got the message because you don’t think you could speak even if you tried. From the twitch you felt from his cock buried deep inside you, you’d say he got the hint. Din jerks his hand away and down between your legs, finding your clit and swirling it under his thumb while he resumes his punishing pace into your weeping cunt. 

You cry out and your vision blurs behind the blindfold, throwing yourself off the edge with white hot bliss erupting in your veins. You clamp down so hard on him it _hurts_ but he keeps driving himself deeper into you. Din’s hip stuttered under your merciless grip, having to slow his thrusts to a stuttering crawl as you clamped down deliciously tight around his cock. Din’s mind blanked, stuffing his cock as far as it could go inside you. A yelp forced itself from your throat when he bottomed out painfully, holding himself there while your legs wrapped tightly around his hips. 

“Fuck, th-there we go, _sweet girl_ -” Mando praised through clenched teeth as he bore down into your cunt, “Y-you take me so-so well.” He swears you take him even deeper as he keeps working you open over and _over-_

You could hear him talking but fuck if you know what he’s saying. Too focused on not thrashing around under his weighted grip as Mando rammed himself as deep in your pussy as he could go. His head spun as he ceaselessly pumped himself unsteadily into your heat, hands ironed to your hips and lips biting into the empty space of your neck.

Din slams into you once, twice- before he’s burying himself deep in you with a growl, biting down on your neck as he pumps his cock into you. You can feel him throbbing and pulsing, gripping your hand tightly as he rides it out. Your cunt spasms around his cock continuously, milking every last drop until you are quaking. He finally slows to a stop inside you, taking deep heaving breaths above you. 

Your hands are already reaching out to him, bringing him down to your mouth. He follows with no resistance and moans into the kiss, your hands carding through his hair and cradling his face gently. 

He stays rooted inside, much to your delight, and murmurs breathless praise into your hair. You were practically boneless underneath him, the warm buzz still blooming in your veins, when you felt Mando shift beside you. A ragged cloth was pressed softly against the plush side of your thigh, cleaning up your mess as he draped your legs over his. 

The cloth left you and the paper filter of the long-forgotten joint re-appeared at your lips. You practically swooned.

In the dark you hear him flick open the lighter and you inhale softly. His lips chase your exhale, laying you back down with such care before crawling in after to chase your warmth. 

“Stay for the night,” Your exhale is breathy and gentle, your hands even more so as they blindly smoothed his hair away from his eyes. He could hardly imagine doing anything else, not when you pressed hot kisses to the base of his throat and held him close with such devotion his heart ached and cock throbbed. Your wet kiss had him throbbing incessantly against the swell of your ass, groaning deeply as you ground back against him. 

“Of course,” he repeats fondly, for your ears alone.

Your only answer was your slick heat as you straddled him, taking him into your warmth again. Feather light kisses followed the joint down to his lips as you settled your hips down in his lap, the sensitivity making you both groan. The nebulous spin in the room pulled him close as you rocked against him, the aching sensitivity burning deliciously in his core. 

Your orbit was intoxicating and magnetic and he wanted nothing more than to drift along in it; so that's what he did.

He doesn’t stop rolling his hips into you when the roach is long dead and forgotten again, and doesn't slow until you are sighing into his fevered kiss under the breaking skies. By the time you are under him again, the atmosphere of Lothal opened up, letting the first few streaks of day warm the planet but all was lost on Din. Far too busy burying himself deep into you and shielding your bodies from the rising light. 

* * *

  
  


“Didn’t you have a deal to close today?” He asked, tonguing your clit wetly from his place between your legs again, hours later.

You sigh, spent and content with your hands tangled in his hair, “Getting tired already?” You tease like you aren’t entirely weightless from the last hour of him furiously fucking you through the mattress. 

His lips close around your clit and sucked indignantly and your head lolled back onto the pillows behind you.

“Forget it,” you pant desperately, your release ready to burn a hold through you, “I’ll deal with it tomorrow.” 

Din couldn’t agree more.


End file.
